Control
by DeathByPopularDemand
Summary: When Edward leaves,Bella goes for a drive and gets herself into an accident. With no memory of her past life Jacob makes his move. When Edward comes back what will he find? Will Bella remember? If she does, who will she choose?Set after chap.3 in New Moon
1. Prologue

**Title: Control**

**Author: DeathByPopularDemand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward Cullen would be in my closet for my own amusement. **

* * *

I have loved to the point of madness,  
That which is called madness,  
That which to me,  
Is the only sensible way to love.

-F. Sagan

Prologue- Forgotten

I remember getting up, changing, brushing my teeth and eating mechanically. I remember getting my car keys and walking out, shutting the door behind me with the key under the eave. The familiar roar of my engine, the heavy rain pelting down onto the windshield, typical for Forks. I don't remember why I was in pain, or the slide that brought me crashing.

~*~

* * *


	2. Rebirth

**Title: Control**

**Author: DeathByPopularDemand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward Cullen would be in my closet for my own amusement. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

~*~

The phone rang loudly, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's me, Jacob."

"Oh, hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to come up to the reservation and hear some old stories with the pack."

"Uhm, sure... Jake? Could you maybe pick me up?"

"Why? I thought you got the windshield on the truck fixed already."

"I did, it's just... I can't remember where the reservation is."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be there at 7, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jacob!"

I heard him bark a laugh before he hung up. I sighed and put the phone back in it's cradle. It's been three months since the car accident. I could barely remember anything from living in Forks now because of it. Only vague wisps of memories. Although I did remember that Jacob is a werewolf, along with the rest of the boys down at La Push. I remember beautiful gold eyes, a soft lullaby, agony at something leaving... And then my mind drew up a blank. I tried to remember, my brain pushing against the empty space in my mind, but still coming up short.

"Damn it..." I got up from the couch and rubbed my temples, a headache beginning to form. I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. By the time seven came around, I was already sitting on the porch waiting. Jacob drove up in his Rabbit, already grinning.

"Hop in!"

"That's if I remember how to hop." I said, smiling already.

He made a quick U turn and we headed up to La Push. The sky was already dark, the sun hidden behind a veil of clouds. Talking to Jacob was easy, he was always so warm and caring. When we finally got to the reservation I could see the pack and other people sitting around a campfire. When we got there Paul was the first to speak up.

"Keep the bloodsucker stench downwind!" He said, bursting into a roar of laughter. The others joined in, but I stood, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Jacob shot a stern look to Paul, and everyone quieted.

"Nothing. It's just a pack joke." His tone left no room for discussion, and I sat down next to him. The Quileute stories were fascinating. Especially since I knew they were true. I got home around 1am, but I knew Charlie didn't mind. For some odd reason, he was always happy to see me hanging out with Jacob. The lights were off, which meant he was probably already asleep.

"Thanks for bringing me tonight, Jacob. I had a lot of fun!" I spoke with feeling, meaning every word.

"No problem, Bella. Although, I _do_ have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Does the name Carlisle mean anything to you?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"It sounds vaguely familiar... Why?"

"No real reason." He looked out the window briefly, thinking. Then he turned back to me, a smile already on his face.

"Okay. Well, goodnight Jacob." I opened the door to leave.

"Bella--" He said my name, and when I turned to look at him, he looked conflicted, undecided.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella..." He didn't finish, just took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. He still looked unsure of something. Then, hesitantly, he bent to brush his lips against mine softly. He left my face go, his eyes smoldering. "Goodnight." His voice was huskier than usual, which made my thoughts all the more muddled as I stepped out of the car. I tripped on my way to the door, but made it inside unscathed. I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed, trying to sort out my thoughts. I went to bed confused.

I knew I had to be dreaming. I was in a beautiful meadow, the sun shining overhead a butter yellow, a contrast to the gloomy skies of Forks. I heard a smooth, velvet voice humming a lullaby I knew was for me. I tried to find where it was coming from, but I didn't want to leave this place. I woke up regretfully, not wanting the dream to end. The lullaby has stirred some old memories. I remembered a car this time, a silver Volvo, too nice for Forks. I remember the inside of this car, the town whizzing by at speeds my truck could never reach. It disturbed me more than it should when I couldn't remember who was the owner.

Oh, well. I guess I should call Jacob now.


	3. Homecoming

**Title: Control**

**Author: DeathByPopularDemand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward Cullen would be in my closet for my own amusement. **

* * *

_Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
-Bible_

**Edward POV**

~*~

I think I always knew I would go back to her eventually. Being so close to Forks didn't help, either. I'd like to think that she's found someone who will let her live a happy, normal existence without me. _'It will be as if I'd never existed.' _The words echoed around in my head, colliding with the mental images of what I wanted and what I needed.

"Bella..." I made the turn where my old home was, gazing at the large white house where the catalyst of our relationship happened. I could almost see her face in front of me now, the dead look in her eyes as the last words I told her sunk in.

__

"You.. Don't... Want me?"

"No."

'Should I kiss her? She doesn't remember anything about the bloodsuckers... She might hate me for this! But I have to try. I know she loves me. She has to love me. I used to be her sun...' Then, crystal clear, I saw her face. It was just the same as when I had left. Wide, chocolate brown eyes, so easy to read. Heart-shaped face, long mahogany hair, all of it was the same. I could see her look up at Jacob Black confused, worried. Then, I saw as he pressed his lips to hers. A guttural snarl ripped out of my chest, a blind rage taking over me. I ran in the opposite direction, knowing I was already too late. She had fallen in love with someone else, hadn't she?

__

'I love you.'

'You are my life now.'

Bella, my Bella... Have you really forgotten me? I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing that I needed to know the truth. If she had really moved on, then I'll leave her be. I turned around and took the familiar path to her house, crawling through the window as I had so many times many months ago. She was already asleep, turning side to side frequently, restless. I went close to her, stroked her face with the back of my hand softly. Then I hear the only thing I wanted to hear. She mumbled my name twice before turning to her side again. I softly hummed her lullaby, until she finally fell deeply asleep. That was the night before I learned about the accident.I remembered what I told her as I got out of the car. How could I do such a thing? I shook my head and ran faster than usual, knowing the quicker I ran the faster to be with her. I was nearing her house in a minutes time when an unfamiliar thought interrupted me. 


End file.
